ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Masataka Kubota
| birth_place = Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan | nationality = Japanese | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 2006–present | known_for = | spouse = | agent = Stardust Promotion | website = }} is a Japanese actor. Filmography Films * Boku no Hatsukoi o Kimi ni Sasagu (2009) * Kyōretsu! Mōretsu!! Kodai Shōjo Doguchan Matsuri Special Movie Edition (2010), Makoto Sugihara * Gachiban Series (2010-2014), Yūto Kuronaga * 13 Assassins (2010), Shōjirō Kokura * We Can't Change the World. But, We Wanna Build a School in Cambodia. (2011), Masayuki Yano * Hasami (2012), Yōhei Hayama * Rurouni Kenshin (2012), Akira Kiyosato * The Cowards Who Looked to the Sky (2012), Ryōta Fukuda * Suzuki Sensei (2013), Yoshio Shirai * Jellyfish Eyes (2013), Yoninshū Seiryū * Goddotan Kiss Gaman Senshuken The Movie (2013), Michael * Tobe Dakota (2013), Kenichi Kimura * The Liar and His Lover (2013), Shinya Shinohara * Dakishimetai: Shinjitsu no Monogatari (2014), Junpei * Yamikin Ushijima-kun Part 2 (2014), Rei Kanzaki * Naniwa Sendō (2014) * Eiga ST Aka to Shiro no Sōsa File (2015), Yūji Kurosaki * April Fools (2015), Matsuda * Prophecy (2015), Yūichi Aoyama * Romance (2015), Naoki * 64: Part I (2016), Kōichirō Hiyoshi * 64: Part II (2016), Kōichirō Hiyoshi * Maniac Hero (2016), Makoto Toshida * Mars: Tada, Kimi wo Aishiteru (2016) * Tokyo Ghoul (2017), Ken Kaneki * The Last Cop (2017), Ryōta Mochizuki * Ken'en (2018), Kazunari * Gintama 2 (2018), Banzai Kawakami * Tokyo Ghoul S (2019), Ken Kaneki * First Love (2019), Leo * Diner (2019) * Fancy (2020) Television * Chekeraccho!! in Tokyo (Fuji TV, 2006), Takumi Aoba * Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker Signa (Tokyo MX, 2007), Ēichi Karasuma * Mop Girl Episode 7 (TV Asahi, 2007), Jun * K-tai Investigator 7 (TV Tokyo, 2008-2009), Keita Amishima * Naniwa no Hana: Ogata Kōan Jikenchō (NHK, 2009), Akira Ogata * Mama wa Mukashi Papa Datta (WOWOW, 2009), Shinichirō Kayama(Miwako) * The Ancient Dogoo Girl (MBS, 2009), Makoto Sugihara * Xmas no Kiseki (Tōkai TV, 2009), Ken Hayashida * Boku ga Celeb to Kekkon Shita Hōhō (NHK 1seg 2, 2010), Shinnosuke Sawada * GeGeGe no Nyōbō (NHK, 2010), Kēichi Kurata * Joker: Yurusarezaru Sōsakan Episode 4 (Fuji TV, 2010), Takahiro Shiina * Koisuru Nihongo (NHK, 2011), Akira * Misaki Number One!! Episode 3 (NTV, 2011), Nakatsu * Honboshi: Shinri Tokusō Jikenbo Episode 4 (TV Asahi, 2011), Keita Minobe * Karyū no Utage (NHK, 2011), Shō Fukuhara * Aishiteru: Kaiyō (NTV, 2011) * QP (NTV, 2011), Eiji * Nazotoki wa Dinner no Atode Episode 4 (Fuji TV, 2011), Miura * Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou (NTV, 2012), Hakamatsuka * Legal High Episode 2 (Fuji TV, 2012), Jango Jango Higashi Kurume * Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012), Taira no Shigemori * Sōmatō Kabushikigaisha Episode 1 (TBS, 2012), Takahiro Seki * Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Natsu no Tokubetsu-hen 2012 (Fuji TV, 2012), Kenta Yamada * Perfect Blue Episode 1 (TBS, 2012), Takashi Inami * Ōoku: Tanjō (Arikoto Iemitsu-hen) (TBS, 2012), Sutezō * Saikō no Rikon (Fuji TV, 2013), Junnosuke Hatsushima * ST Keishichō Kagaku Sōsahan (NTV, 2013), Yūji Kurosaki * Summer Nude (Fuji TV, 2013), Hikaru Kirihata * Limit (TV Tokyo, 2013), Wataru Igarashi * Sabishii Karyūdo (Fuji TV, 2013), Masato Noro * Keiji no Manazashi Episode 10-11 (TBS, 2013), Shingo Yamanouchi * Urero Mitaiken Shōjo Episode 5 (TV Tokyo, 2014), Shō Saionji * Kamen Teacher (NTV, 2014), Atsushi Amakawa * Hanako to Anne (NHK, 2014), Asaichi Kiba * Asaichi no Yomesan (NHK BS Premium, 2014) * ST Aka to Shiro no Sōsa File (NTV, 2014), Yūji Kurosaki * N no Tame ni (TBS, 2014), Shinji Naruse * Algernon ni Hanataba o (TBS, 2015), Ryūichi Yanagawa * The Last Cop (NTV, 2015), Ryōta Mochizuki * Eien no Bokura: Sea Side Blue (NTV, 2015), Kōta Yamauchi * Death Note (NTV, 2015), Light Yagami * High&Low: The Story of S.W.O.R.D. (NTV, 2015), Smoky * Mars (NTV, 2016), Kirishima Makio * Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri (NTV, 2016), Arisu Arisugawa * Hitoya no Toge (WOWOW, 2017), Ryota * Fugitive Boys (Fuji TV, 2017), Tobio * Unnatural (TBS, 2018), Rokuro Kube * Yell (NHK, 2020), Yūichi Koyama Awards ;2012 * The 34th Yokohama Film Festival: Best Newcomer for Fugainai Boku wa Sora o Mita and Hasami * The 27th Takasaki Film Festival: Best Supporting Actor for Fugainai Boku wa Sora o Mita ;2014 * The 83rd The Television Drama Academy Awards: Best Supporting Actor for N no Tame ni * The 24th TV Life Annual Drama Awards: Best Supporting Actor and Best Newcomer for N no Tame ni and Hanako to Anne ;2015 * The 86th The Television Drama Academy Awards: Best Actor for Death Note References External links * * Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Kanagawa Prefecture Category:Japanese actors Category:Japanese television actors Category:Stardust Promotion artists Category:21st-century Japanese actors Category:NHK Asadora lead actors